


after hours

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [161]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: It starts as an extreme method of getting Linhardt to wake up. Byleth never meant to fall so far.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [161]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 56





	after hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NidoranDuran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/gifts).



Byleth seriously has no idea what she is supposed to do.

She had expected some level of trials to come along with becoming a professor. Her general lack of experience, both with teaching and with interacting with people overall contribute a lot to her worries, and beyond that, her class is not the easiest to deal with. The Black Eagle house is full of some interesting characters, and that means that it takes a lot more work just to get them all to settle down in class and do their work. Between Bernadetta, who she can barely even get to show up, to Hubert, who is as smart as anyone but would rather spend his time threatening anyone that looked at Edelgard sideways, to Ferdinand and his frequent bragging, to Caspar’s general stupidity, to Petra’s difficulties with the language, Byleth has her hands full.

At times, she believes that Edelgard and Dorothea are the only students that do not leave her ready to pull her hair out by the end of the day, because the others are such a hand full. But not a single one of them gives her nearly as much grief as Linhardt does, and things are finally starting to go too far for her. If he were to apply himself, he would be at the top of his class, perhaps even the best student at the academy. He is brilliant, but he prefers to focus on his own personal research projects outside of class, and he likes to spend any time that he is not working on those sleeping, which means that he always sleeps through class, and is just about impossible to wake up once he is out.

So, rather than being at the top of his class, he is near the bottom, with Caspar, and Bernadetta when she ditches class and is not able to get notes to make up for what she has missed out on, while Petra, studious despite her complications, manages to leave nearly everyone else in her dust. All the while, Linhardt is content to fail and sleep the days away, while Byleth becomes more and more desperate for some way to keep him awake, alert, and interested during her lectures.

Today, however, she is finally at her wit’s end, because today, she has been trying to wake him up for what might have been a full hour. Class has been out for a while now, and her other students have all gone about their way. Caspar tried sticking around for a little while to help her wake up his classmate, but he got bored after five minutes of shouting, wished her luck, and ran right out the door. Byleth is completely on her own and completely helpless.

She can’t just leave him like this, because if she does, it will be pretty hard to hide it if someone happens to see him snoozing away in the classroom. So far, she has done what she can to keep her struggle a secret, and the last thing she wants is for her abilities as a professor to come into question because she bores a student into such a deep sleep that he misses out on the end of class, and sleeps all the way through his dinner.

With the door firmly closed, she is doing her best to get him to wake up, just so that she can give him a lecture that he will not listen to, send him on his way, and be ready to deal with the exact same thing tomorrow. Nothing that she has tried so far is working, and she is completely out of ideas, with no idea how she can wake him up.

Until an entirely ridiculous idea comes to her.

She tries to forget it immediately, pushing it out of her mind and writing it off as the most ridiculous thing that she has ever thought of, but then, it keeps coming back to her. If nothing else is working, then what else is there to do but try something unorthodox? However, even she knows that something like that would never fly as an excuse, not when she is doing that to a student, and to a sleeping one, no less. Linhardt comes from a noble family, and she would catch all kinds of hell if he were to report this.

But what if she moves so quickly that when he wakes up, she can play innocent? He is barely coherent when he first wakes up, so if he confronts her about it, she might be able to convince him that it was all in his head, that he dreamed the whole thing. He has no reason to believe that his professor would actually do something like that to him, and a touch like that would surely wake him up right away.

Before she can talk herself out of it, she pulls his desk chair out a bit, watching his head slump forward when he does not have the desk to lean on. Even this is not enough to wake him, so she braces herself before reaching a hand down, groping him over his pants. Nothing. Linhardt sleeps on, and Byleth, as insane as she knows this is, decides to keep going.

She pushes a hand under his pants, and still, Linhardt shows no reaction. She realizes, belatedly, that this is the first time she has ever been this close to a man, and once she has his flaccid cock in hand, she realizes that this is going to be stuck as the first time she ever touched a man. Of course it had to be one of her sleeping students, but since she has already gone this far, there is nothing she can do to undo it. All she can do now is keep up with it, committed to follow through until the end, so that she can wake him up.

She flushes when she feels him starting to grow hard beneath her touch, and still, he does not even stir. He moans a bit in his sleep, enough to make her freeze up for a moment, but he does not stir, and it is not long before Byleth is full on jerking him off in his pants, still completely unable to get a reaction out of him. She wonders just how it is possible for him to sleep through this, and at the same time, wonders how it is possible for her to actually go through with it, but she can’t bring herself to stop now.

Linhardt does not wake the entire time she touches him, and he does not even wake when he suddenly comes, causing her to reel back in surprise upon feeling that, expecting that to me enough to get him to snap out of it. Still, he continues to sleep, and she stares down at him, knowing that his pants will be a bit damp now, feeling the little bit that remains on her hand, and realizes the full extent of what she has done.

Quickly, she flees the scene, hoping that he wakes up on his own eventually, but she no longer cares about waking him up to avoid getting in trouble herself as she hurries back to her own room. She just wants to get away from him, so that he can attribute the condition he will find himself in when he wakes up to a particularly good dream, while she tries to cope with the guilt of what she has just done. As she walks, she brings her hand up to her lips and tastes it.

~X~

Byleth does not mean for this to become a habit of hers. She knows better than to ever repeat something like that, and the stab of guilt that she feels when she sees Linhardt in class the next day is enough to remind her why she never should have in the first place, to show her why she should avoid repeating that at all costs. It was too far, and she is never going to make a mistake like that again.

But then he starts to nod off in class again, not making any effort to remain awake while she teaches, and she can feel her guilt fading, giving way to frustration. He has absolutely no respect for her, that much is clear, and if even being molested is not enough to wake him up, then he must really think that she is the most boring person alive. By the time class is over, with Linhardt still peacefully resting, she is so frustrated that she can hardly stand it, and once again, she is left in the same position that she was yesterday.

Caspar does not even bother this time, and the two of them are completely alone in the empty classroom, Linhardt oblivious to the fact that class is already over. She has no idea what time he actually left the day before, and no idea when he will leave today. Byleth should not even bother with him today, and she is immediately reminded of how he felt in her hand, the way his cock pulsed with pleasure as she stroked him off. She should definitely just leave him, before she is met with anymore temptation.

For a moment, she is frozen in place as realization dawns on her. She does not just feel guilty because she took advantage of Linhardt in his sleep; she feels guilty because she enjoyed it, and because she wants to do it again. And now that she is left in this position with him, already knowing that there is no force on earth that can disturb his sleep, there is nothing stopping her from reaching her hand into his pants again, so that she can repeat the process…

~X~

Byleth falls into a disgusting, disturbing routine, becoming altogether obsessed with it. She continues to sink lower with each passing day, trying her hardest to break the habit, but her guilt is never enough. Once class is over and he is still out cold, she always falls back into the same old habit, knowing by now that this is not about trying to wake him up at all, but about satisfying her own sick desires.

Recently she has overheard him talking to one of his classmates about his deep sleeps, claiming that he is actually testing something, some sort of research that involves him “sleeping like the dead,” as he has put it. When asked why he keeps testing it in class, he is cheeky enough to reply that he is not really missing out on anything, and Byleth is once again too irritated to worry about his dignity, or his purity.

She knows that he is not going to wake up from anything that she tries. According to his stupid, pointless research, nothing is going to wake him up until the effects wear off, and he usually has a couple hours after class before that happens. He has no idea that, by talking about this openly, he has given her a window to take part in her guilty addiction, probably certain that a side effect to this deep sleep is having some fantastic wet dreams that he is never able to remember when he wakes up.

As she gives into her own depravity more and more, she craves more than just touching him. She wants to be able to take something for herself, to satisfy her own desires. Some days, she fingers herself while she jerks him off, and while that helps, and while it is not hard to bring herself to a shuddering orgasm with how excited this makes her, she still wants more. It is not enough, and as much as she wants to stop herself from taking this further, she knows that she can’t. She is not going to be able to stop, and Linhardt is going to be completely hers; or, at least, he will be whenever he is in such a deep sleep.

Linhardt does not even wake when she pulls his pants down or climbs onto his lap. She would never have been able to wake him, no matter how hard she tried, if she had actually still been trying, but this has not been about that in a very long time now. He remains completely oblivious even as his professor straddles him, and even as she pushes herself down, slowly impaling himself on her cock.

Linhardt manages to sleep through taking his teacher’s virginity, and perhaps losing his own as well, though Byleth has no real way of knowing for sure what kind of experience that he has. It is hard to imagine him ever putting forth enough effort to actually get that far with anyone, but then again, she might not be the first person to take things this far with the sleeping boy. She is not sure why, but that idea excites her even more, and it is not long before she is bouncing on is lap, moaning softly as she loses herself in it.

Whether or not she is the first to use him like this, there is a certain thrill to imagining him as little more than an object to be used, getting as much sleep as his heart desires, while still finding some way to be useful even while unconscious. How much of his life has he slept through? How many important moments has he missed out on because he could not bother to stay awake? He will never know just how much fun he has given his professor, and that only makes it all the more exciting.

But as she pushes herself closer and closer to her own climax, her guilt starts to creep up on her again. For all she knows, this is his first time, and he will never have any recollection of it. In a way, that means that it does not matter, as far as his personal records are concerned, and she also knows that what she is doing would be just as heinous even if he were not a virgin. Linhardt may be a pain in her ass as a student, but does he really deserve this kind of treatment for her?

She is not sure how she should feel, as her guilt and her rapture mix and blend together, but then, without any warning, he suddenly groans, and she can feel the warmth inside of her, realizing that he has already finished, coming inside of her before she could climb off of him. That was a risk that she should have been aware of from the start, but she had not been thinking about it, and even knowing that it is her own fault for being so careless, she finds herself blaming Linhardt instead, gripping his shoulders as she works her hips faster, riding him until she has come as well.

~X~

There is absolutely no stopping her now. No matter how she has tried to talk herself out of it before, nothing has worked, and no amount of guilt could ever persuade her. She is disgusting and depraved, and Linhardt is too easy too take advantage of, too easy for her to resist. He continues to be a pain in the ass as a student, sleeping through her lessons, and when he is awake, he sometimes tries to correct her or trap her in senseless debates that get her entirely off-track.

Byleth can’t say that she holds any particular fondness for the boy while he is awake. He is far from her favorite student, that is for sure, but when he remains long after class has ended, still sleeping at his desk, he becomes someone else entirely, the man that she loves because he does not talk back, does not do anything other than sit there, and let her do whatever she wants. It is a one-sided affair, no doubt about that, and yet, it suits her just fine.

She is not the best with people anyway, and could not imagine a relationship where she would have to keep up conversation, but like this, she never has to talk, because even when she does, there is nobody there to hear her. Sometimes she will taunt him, murmuring in his ear, “If you would just wake up on time, you wouldn’t be nearly as easy to take advantage of…”

“If you were awake right now, I wouldn’t even want anything to do with you,” she sometimes tells him, after particularly frustrating days when her patience is already thin. And on days when she is feeling nicer, she sighs, “You really are a genius…able to stay asleep for so long, and yet you’ve still got the best dick in the academy, not that I have any comparison. I just have a feeling!”

Whether she is praising him or scolding him does not matter, because he does not hear a word of it, and when she fucks him, she has to do all the work herself, though she has a feeling fucking him awake would yield similar results. Byleth has become completely addicted to him, over such a short period of time, and she continues to take this great risk, day in and day out, just to feed her addiction, right there in her own classroom.

Once they have both finished, she has Linhardt dressed and presentable before hurrying out, as if nothing has happened, and he always shows up to class (usually late) the next day, showing no signs that he has any idea that anything has changed. It seems harmless, in that way, as she continues to take what she needs, while Linhardt has no clue one way or the other, and morality goes right out the window once she is back on his lap anyway.

For just a few hours in the evening, his sleeping self belongs entirely to his professor, and he is none the wiser.

~X~

Linhardt did not think himself particularly interested in his professor, but ever sense he started testing his “sleep aid,” he finds himself dreaming about her a lot more often. Perhaps it is just because he falls asleep in her class, but he dreams about her most every day now, vividly erotic dreams that almost make it difficult to face her the next day.

But still, he pretends as if nothing has happened, and she remains oblivious to his unusual fixation.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
